Looking for Dead (non crossover)
by elizabethbane
Summary: Exact same story as the crossover, except it will be written without the Mortal Instrument characters throne in. Actual characters from Holly Black to come in later, for now it's all OCs. Main character is meant to be as dark as I can make her. "What would happen if a fey was pure evil?" This and her journey, WARNING: DARKNESS!
1. Chapter 1

** This isn't really about the characters of TMI or Tithe, it's really just a side story containing both worlds and some of the characters. But I might connect it with characters. Maybe.**

**DISCLAIMER!: STORY IDEAS GO TO HOLLY BLACK AND CASANDRA CLARE! I ONLY OWN THE OCS!(MOST OF THE CHARACTERS) **

**Lets see if this works. Sorry for bad writing.**

* * *

**Main Character POV**

I knew what I was doing wrong, but the feeling never went away.

Except when I killed.

The train tunnel was the perfect place, besides, no one would miss the guy and his son living in it. _'Honestly, I'm doing the world a favor here.' _  
So they were the the perfect victims.

I was soon right next to the pair, seeing filthy rags, an old wool cloak that had long ago lost it's warmth, no shoes, and smelling decay of hopelessness everywhere.  
Perfect, and even though I didn't want to admit it, mouthwatering.

I shook off my glamour, letting them see what would haunt their nightmares in the afterlife.

Black demonic wings sprouting from my pale back, blonde and black hair waved in an unseen current, sheathed nails were unleashed claw, and eyes as lifeless and dim as a corpse. COmbined with fangs, and tattered but stylish clothes, I was a princess of Hell.

I knew this was what they saw, because the man screamed and tried to push the little boy behind him into the snow that had seeped in, while making the sign of the cross.

"How sweet a gesture, but no matter what, you'll both be dead within the hour." My voice was cheerful, but not sweet. This was the fun part.

I grabbed the man's throat, sticking my claws in deep. Blood flood freely, fantastic. With strength a human could only ever dream of having, I flung him against the wall. I wanted the boy first.

"Don't leave," I looked at him crawling away. "I don't like chase games."

But he couldn't have gotten away anyway, because I had one more surprise, my whip. Cracking it, my wrist moved a fraction. His arm was caught and I pulled the boy towards me. I whispered in his ear causing a shudder. "It's not nice running out in the middle of our game. In fact, it's just plain rude. How 'bout we start again," I smiled, and my wings flared. He screamed, making the sweetest sound in history.

"What. . wh-what d-do you. . .w-w-want?'

"To kill you of course. Isn't it obvious?"

"Please d-don-ahhhh!" I had torn his heart out. What? I was bored.

Now I let him fall to the ground, and turned to his father. "Let's play."

* * *

To make a long story short, there was a lot of blood, screaming, ripping, and laughing that half hour.

But eventually I had to return home. My home, the Seelie court. You'd expect the Unseelie right? Wrong.

I had once heard that once you had lived in the Bright Court, you could never leave for long without feeling lost or like a piece of you was missing. For me, luckily, that had always proved false, false and annoying. Especially when my mother said it.

Ah, my parents. Charles and Lydia Blueblood. Both brunette with lovely black blue eyes, butterfly wings, and bell-like voices. Or at least that was my mom, I never saw my dad. Didn't know why.  
Her appearance was something I would never have, even if I lived for eternity. Which indecently, I would.

"Fuck." Why did my life have to be miserable? Why did I have to live with the secret that I killed innocents just to shut my head up? Why me? I was better suited to the darkest pit of hell than my own birthplace!

_'Relax,'_ I told myself._ 'It doesn't matter. Maybe your parents were solitary fey, before you were born. There's no reason to get upset, besides, there are always drawbacks to good things, especially when they're this good.'_ I knew that, but being a rejected and mentally abused outcast wasn't fun. Not at all.

Before these thoughts could plague me more, I was struck with the sight of Faerie.

* * *

If you've ever seen heaven then you should have an idea of what the Bright Courts looks. If not, then visualize a cathedral that was left in a forest for a thousand years. It has gone to ruin with flowers and plants growing into it. The floor has given away to grass and the columns are mixed among trees. Then add in about a hundred small paths that seem to lead to nowhere going in all directions, these actually do lead to nowhere unless you have a fey guide. Plus, they smell wonderful, so anything close or less than a mundie would want to stay on them forever.

I followed one of the smaller orange smelling ones to a small copse of willows, then carefully making my way to as not disturb the little bells intertwined in the frost and grass green leaves, I climbed the tallest to my home. It was a small cave space, the top of the tree cut off but left the branches to grow and create a roof. I had used some magic to make the inside leaves shimmer a black-silver, with tints of blood red.  
But the room itself was pretty bare.

It held a redwood cot, a desk for writing and creating new ways to mess with (and not kill) mundanes, and what I was after: a small elf made cabinet. But instead of opening the piece itself, I looked to the wood beneath. The wood was the usual light willow color and was smooth as glass, perfect for a faerie who was known for her dancing.  
But what was hidden here was not in any way as innocent as that. I opened the loose knot, and took out the few things that could destroy everything I had worked for.

A small book, silver and iron on the cover. A necklace with the black rune of Chaos hanging from it (a S shape, with three horns sprouting from the top), and the most dangerous of all, a packet of Nevermoore.

This was a substance that helped fey who got sick from being in Ironside for too long, but it gave mortals the powers of fey while getting them high.

So I pulled out the pouch, and stood to open the cabinet. From there I got a polished blackberry chalice, small like a humane shot glass, and covered with thorns that would kill anyone but me with their poison. The high from murder was wearing off and I needed something to stop the voices, just for a little longer.

Quickly, fearing discovery and shame, I poured a pinch of Nevermoore into the chalice, then going to the waterfall flowing in the only corner. Yes, I had an actual waterfall in my room. Trust me when I say, it wasn't much and most fey don't have them simply because it's now unfashionable.  
The water filed my cup was, after I stirred it with my finger, a crystal clear silver.

I laughed. "Something that stupid mundanes will kill for and I have for free! Though I'd honestly rather kill." Which, sometimes I did. I'd had to kill my little sister and her boy toy for this pouch. Not that I cared. I had hated her anyways.

* * *

**So, an interesting chapter. My first, and not my scariest. **

**Now I know what you're thinking "Oh great, another tortured character we have to figure out. Just great."**

**Let me answer that right now. She is not tortured, except by voices. Which she kills to silence, but mostly she kills to kill. My character, who is still nameless simply because I have no idea what to name her, is evil. **

**Which is why I'm writing this story in the first place. We need to just feel the evil, with no reasoning behind it. **

**Hope you get it, but otherwise I do't really care. I honestly have no idea how this will be recieved, so yea.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the OCs and story line, nothing else! The rest is owned by Holly Black and Casandra Clare!**

**Sorry for being away so long, I just didn't feel like updating.**

**Oh, found a name for my main character, Freya. Those of you who have read COFA might get why.**

* * *

**Freya POV**

_Deep in thought, I barely heard the footsteps behind me._

* * *

"_What are you doing!?_ Back so late, you could have been carried off! And after all our efforts to make tonight special!"

Great. Now I have to face a span of hell.

"Yes mother. I was just getting a drink, do you want some?" As always she ignored that part. We'd already had that fight. "And I know I would have been carried off, I just don't have a problem with it."

She gasped. Being carried off by the Unseelie was considered equal to being burned alive. Which was probably what would happen to you anyway. "Agh! Don't say such things girl! If someone heard you-"

"Yea yea, I'd be brought before Silarial. I know."

"You obviously don't, or you wouldn't say things like that. But now to the topic that I wanted to talk about. There's a _dance_ tonight."

At this I sighed. My mother always got joyful over the most absurd things. "Uh, mom, in case you haven't noticed , there's a dance almost _every_ night."

"She smiled at my comment, even though it was filled with disdain. Odd.

"Oh daarrling, those are nothing compared to tonight!" her bell like voice had too much joy for me, I felt like being very un-fey like and throwing up my insides. She wasn't finished. "Freya, I got you a new dress. Relax," she said at my protest. "It's perfectly suitable, no pink or bright colors, just simple things. Besides you don't have much of a choice." Now her smile turned a little sower.

"Why is that?"

"The Unseelie court is coming."

At that, my vision shattered. The. . .Unseelie. . .Court. This could only mean one thing, and that was bad.

"They're going to stop it." my voice was barely heard by me.

"What dear?"

I didn't answer out loud. _'The queens. They're going to stop the war. And I'll be discovered.'_

* * *

To anyone else, this was great news. But I knew what threat lay under it. The humans were noticing my murder streak, and the Queens were tired of it. My time for carelessness was up, and if discovered, my _life._

* * *

**. . .**

It took a while after that to gather myself. If my life was in danger, then how far exactly was I willing to go to save it? My parents could of course be killed. No problem there. But what of the other fey? I wouldn't be able to get close to either of the Queens, but they didn't matter. Not now anyway.

Then again, there was a second option. I could go on withdrawal from my highs, which would most likely result in me loosing any amount of sanity I had left.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see people from the Dark court?" She was still there.

"I did, but I happen to have some form of self respect. I couldn't say the same for you."

"Freya! Not tonight!" Mom of course meant that I was supposed to be "civilized". Gross.

"Fine."

"Great! Now come look at your dress."

The dress itself wasn't that bad. It fitted to my curved form perfectly, but wasn't so tight as to give everything away. I was not a whore.  
It had short flowing skirts with small slashes in the purple silk to reveal black spider's lace. The sleeves started just below my shoulder, and continued down to my wrist, where it pointed.

The thing may have been purple and black, but I secretly hoped that by the end of the night it would be more red then anything else. hat plus two crowned heads on pikes would appease the voices. Maybe.

* * *

The fey were lined along the Great Path like icing when we got there. It was the biggest, most beautiful, and only official way between the Bright and Dark Courts. On the edges were daffodil, dogwood, thorn, poison apple, and many other plants from either side, but I didn't have time to admire them, because soon, the flutes sounded.

These were magical flutes, with sound so clear and melodious that even Odysseus and his crew couldn't resist them. Clear as they sounded though, if a mundane or even Angel's child heard them, they would die screaming when the song finished. Screaming of longing.

That song meant that the Unseelie had entered our lands, and would soon be here. Hopefully to start a battle. Amazing fairy's with clothes of silk, plants, animals, and even skins. Grisly ghouls, goblins, silkies, and other dark creatures followed them with slouches and stumbles, possibly jealous of the fey's gliding walk.

But the most beautiful and gastly was Nicnevin. Her dress was blood red silk, flowing with elegant openings revealing night thistle petals. I bet that even some of the flowers sewn in were screaming of pain still. Her red curls were piled on her head in a loose chignon, but some of it was free and rippling down her back. Green-black eyes glowed, and the queen's nails were black and reflecting the full moon.

They walked slowly up the path, the dark creatures scowling at us, but the faeries calmly ignored everything. Surprisingly though, their ruler looked venemous and a lot like me for a minute.

Silarial had arrived.

* * *

**Okay, yes this chapter has been edited and added too. But the rest of this story won't be updated until it get's at least 3 reviews, so if you really want more murder and blood, plus the promised romance, then you have to give feedback.**

**Bye!**

**Oh, and for people who want me to update my other Cassie Clare stuff, that'll be done around the weekend because this weekend is my birthday and I want to spend it writing. Just not the 16th, because that's my actual birthday. **

**So yea. And if you have a birthday coming up, or it's the same day as mine PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL PERSONALLY PM YOU ABOUT IT! PROMISE!**


End file.
